


Fear

by KimberlyFDR



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's musing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

I often fear  
That which I have done,  
The crimes of power  
Which were perpetrated through me.

I often wonder  
About the payback that will come,  
The fate of my future  
Resting upon the exploration of the past.

I often contemplate  
If it were not punishment,  
The sealed decision  
That I was not worth it before or since.

I often loathe  
That which I had been.  
The son who was not worthy,  
A soldier who didn't die,  
And a cop who cannot love without destruction.

I often pray  
That I be forgiven  
For all the killing I have done  
And all the suffering I have caused.

I often fear  
That he will find out  
And punish me with abandonment  
Like all the others before.


End file.
